


Fireflies and Dragons are Same Species

by wekanina



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family, Gen, Protective Azula (Avatar), bad water benders, good fire nation, not mean ozai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekanina/pseuds/wekanina
Summary: Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Water Empire attacked.In which water benders were rightfully scary.In which Ozai was not a maniac and Ursa had a leash on him.In which Azula's drive to be the strongest was not control but protectiveness.In which Zuko was everyone's darling.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

Even with the war going on, Zuko, in his eight years old mind, thought that he was living a happy life.

Azula was still annoying, nothing new there. She was still the bane of his life.

But looking around, the small farm their family had, with both of his parents were there, he couldn't ask for more. He didn’t dare to ask for more. His friends’ families were rarely intact. Many of them had only one parent. Many of them were missing at least one sibling. Many of them, hadn’t even met their blood family. The war scattered parents from children, brothers from sisters. It was heartbreaking to hear their stories. 

So, Zuko always praised the Agni for the blessing and safety his family was given. However, he never forgot to pray for his uncle and cousin who had joined the united troops. Fighting in the war for justice. For their rights to live peacefully, without oppression from the Water Empire.

The Water Empire started the war. Forcing his ancestors to evacuate from their homeland. Zuko heard from his father that they were of the Fire Nation royal lineage. Though, that didn’t matter anymore. The Fire Nation had been destroyed by the great tsunami the water benders brought upon their land a hundred years ago just a week after Avatar Roku died. And that was just the beginning. One month after that, it was said that the Air Nomads were wiped out.

So, here he was. Zuko, an eight year old firebender, more than ready to train his bending with his father. But said father was too impressed with Azula to take notice of Zuko’s progress.

“Dad, can you show me that form again?” Zuko asked, his eyebrows frowned when his father raised his palm to him in ‘hold up’ as he watched Azula, six year old Azula, doing an intermediate level form. The girl finished the form perfectly, body straight and face calm, showing how in control she was with the form.

The proud smile on his father’s face made Zuko feel small. He looked at his sister and the smug smile on her face annoyed him so much. He stomped away instead of continuing his training.

Ozai looked to the side where Zuko was supposed to be. Only to see him walking away briskly toward their house. “What’s with him?”

* * *

Zuko snuggled to his mother’s side who was peeling some potatoes for their lunch. He glared at the potatoes, willing them to combust.

“Is everything alright?” Ursa asked softly. She was hiding a smile at Zuko’s pout.

“Dad is ignoring me. Again.” Zuko said. He liked his father, really. He was not an affectionate person but he was there. But for their firebending training, his father just tended to be too impressed by Azula’s incredible firebending growth that he forgot to watch after Zuko’s firebending training.

Ursa sighed. Ozai and his narrow ability to multitask. “I believe your father is not ignoring you. Azula must be practicing something tricky and he just wants to make sure she is not hurting herself.”

Zuko’s pout has an edge of sheepishness in it now. “Maybe.”

Ursa smiled to hide how she felt bad for Zuko. She knew that It wasn’t the reason Ozai forgot Zuko's training. Her husband always talked about what a prodigy Azula was. He had ambition to raise Azula to be the best firebender, made her name feared by the Water Empire. That way no one would mess with her and her family and they all could live peacefully.

Ursa slammed him with “That would put us as targets to get to her.”

Ozai was strong, don’t get her wrong. She believed that he could protect their small family if there was a sudden raid. But still not to the level where the Water Empire wouldn’t mess with.

Small footsteps rang in the room as Azula came in and sat beside their mother. She looked up. “What’s for lunch, Mom?”

“Beef stew.” Ursa smiled. “You like it, don’t you?”

“Of course. Meat is good for my growth.”

Ursa raised her eyebrows at that. Azula was really a special child. She then turned back to Zuko, who was no less precious in her heart. “How about you ask your father to train you now?”

“Father is herding the wooly pigs.” Azula said as she took a potato and stood up to grab a knife.

“See?!” Zuko stood up and huffed. His eyes brimmed with tears, feeling neglected and betrayed.

“This afternoon. Your father will train you— Azula, remember to be careful with the knife— I will make sure he will train you.” Ursa said while taking her son’s hand and urged him to sit beside her, all the while making sure Azula understood that she had to be careful with the knife.

“How?! He will be tired in the afternoon!” Zuko yelled into her clothes, muffling his cry.

“I will persuade him. Don’t worry.” She said, caressing her son’s head. She reached for Azula’s head as well when she presented her a perfectly peeled potato, giving her a wide smile.

* * *

“Ozai, why don’t you train Zuko for awhile?” Ursa said from the kitchen, preparing for dinner.

“He didn’t want to train this morning, what makes you think he will want to now?”

“Oh, he wanted to train.” Ursa came to the common room where her husband was sharpening a butcher knife. “Maybe you should not be too transfixed to Azula when you are training them.”

“Nonsense.” He countered, inspecting the butcher knife. “I trained them equally. Azula just needs more watching over.”

“And Zuko?”

Ozai put the knife down, looking straight to his wife. “I showed him the form he needs to practice on.”

“Once, I assumed.”

When only a frown was the reply she got, Ursa sighed. “Both of them need more than that. You give it to Azula but not to Zuko.” She folded her arms. “He was upset, you know.”

Ozai was the one sighing this time. He looked like he was contemplating to go out and train Zuko. Ursa could see distracted flickers of his eyes, thinking whether he really made Zuko upset or not. Yet, a minute had passed and he was still sharpening his butcher knife. Ursa smiled knowingly, she knew her husband just needed one little push. How sweet.

“You don’t want these fish bones to mysteriously end up in your dinner, do you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Azula's drive to be the strongest is not control but protectiveness.

Azula had been staring at the tall mountain. Trees surrounded it and as much as her parents told her not to play in the mountain, she felt like the mountain was calling her.

Haha, that was just her being curious. Who was she fooling?

“Come on, Azula. We have enough woods.” Zuko called. She looked toward him. The dry branches were at his back.

“Zuko, we finish early today.” Azula started, smiling at her waiting brother. Zuko narrowed his eyes, knowing that his sister was planning something. How could a seven-year old be like… Azula? 

“And Mom will be happy.” Zuko said.

Azula rolled her eyes. She then looked at him with bright eyes. “Let’s explore the mountain!” She exclaimed. Showing her rare childish excitement.

Zuko put his hands on his waist. A picture Azula was familiar with. “Mom and Dad say—“

“Yes, yes,” Azula waved her hand dismissively. “But Mom and Dad are not here.”

Azula then clasp her hands together before giving Zuko her best puppy eyes. Changing her tactics. “Please, Zuzu. Just this once, please.”

Zuko grimaced. “You are ugly.”

* * *

The trees are taller than the ones they found in the foot of the mountain. The air was dense with the smell of damp moss. They saw many more animals they hadn’t seen before and only heard, big and small. And the siblings knew they should not disturb them. Uncle Iroh taught them that well.

And for the record, Zuko didn’t fall for her sister’s puppy eyes. He was curious too, even before Azula brought up exploring the mountain.

Zuko wouldn’t deny the excitement of exploring the mountain. Their parents and the elders in the village always said that the mountain was dangerous as it was guarded by a powerful and vengeful spirit. But, up until then, nothing about the mountain was dangerous. The animals kept to themselves even when they noticed the siblings.

It was unfair that only the adults were allowed into the woods of the mountain. They wanted to keep all this amazement for themselves!

However, among all the cool things they saw, they heard rumbles once in a while. They didn’t sound close, but weren’t too far either.

* * *

“It’s almost lunch time.” Zuko said as he noticed how far up the Sun was. “Let’s go home.” He then walked away briskly. It would be on him if their mother knew that they went to the mountain.

Azula didn’t want to leave but she knew that their parents might notice their little escapade if they arrived home too late. “‘Kay.” She replied and so walked toward Zuko.

Another rumble was heard and it froze Azula’s blood with how close it sounded, she looked up to the side toward the cliff and gasped when rocks fell down to her way. She was quick to outrun most of the rocks. But then, her back was pushed with heavy force from the rocks and the next thing she knew, she was lying on the ground. Zuko crouched in front of her, taking her hand to his.

“Azula! Azula, are you alright?!” Zuko squeezed her hand.

“Wha-what happened?” Azula tried to get up but her feet didn’t budge. She looked down on them and saw how her thin calves came out of the rubble of rocks. Panic seized her heart the moment she realized she was stuck.

“Zuko, he-help me!” She cried out.

“Are you hurt?!” Zuko yelled his question in panic. He stared at Azula’s legs, didn’t dare to touch them. There was no redness where her calves met the rocks, so that should be a good sign, right? 

Azula shook her head frantically. “No, I— I don’t feel anything hurt. But I can’t move my feet at all! The— the rocks are squeezing them!” Her eyes grew teary. “Zuko, get me out of here!” She cried. She truly cried now. She pulled Zuko toward her, desperately wanting her big brother to save her.

Zuko hugged the crying girl tightly. His face pale and he could feel his hands were getting clammy. He was scared for Azula. His strong little sister for once only had him to depend on. 

“I’ll try to pull your feet out, okay? Tell me when it is hurting you.”

Azula nodded while holding back her hiccup. Tears streamed down her face. Zuko couldn’t see her like this. Azula never cried since she was four. She was strong and very smart. She knew how to get out of tricky situations and smart enough to understand that their parents’ anger would never last to feel sad. A little bit upset, yes. But never sad.

Zuko was scared to even touch her leg. But Azula needed him to be strong now. So, Zuko slowly took a hold one of Azula’s calves. When she didn’t jerk or make any sound, Zuko gained confidence and started pulling her leg out of the rocks.

“Ugh.” Azula grimaced and gripped Zuko’s hands. “It hurts now.”

Zuko released his hold on her. She was stuck. The siblings sat still on the ground with Azula’s cries were the only sound around them. 

“I am going down the mountain to find help.”

“NO!” Azula screamed. Her voice coarse. “Don’t leave me! Don’t leave me, Zuko!” Azula cried even harder and hugged Zuko’s arm tightly. “Zuzu, don’t leave me alone! I'm scared!”

“But that way we can get you out of it.” Zuko tried but Azula’s answer was a heart-wrenching wail.

Azula had never been this scared before. She didn’t want to be left alone in the middle of the woods, trapped with the rocks. She wouldn’t be able to do anything. She didn’t want to be alone like this. In case it was her final moment, she didn’t want to be alone.

“Okay…” Zuko said defeatedly. He hugged Azula and caressed her hair and wet face. “I am not leaving.”

* * *

Azula never ceased her hug around Zuko even when her cries reduced to sobs. She was so out of it that she didn’t realize Zuko had maneuvered to get his waterskin. He drank a little and urged Azula to drink as well. Good thing that their Mom always insisted them to bring water when they looked for firewood.

Azula didn’t bring hers, though.

Azula drank a gulp before lying back into Zuko’s chest.

“I can call for help from here.” Zuko suddenly said. “I can shout very loudly.” He added when Azula tensed in his hold.

With some more coaxing, Azula let Zuko stand and walk to the edge of the cliff. There was relatively a clearing area where Zuko was facing. 

“HELP!!” He shouted loudly.

And Zuko kept shouting that his voice got hoarse by the minutes. Azula felt really bad, and sad, for her predicament and how her fear made Zuko hurt his throat. But she was really scared. She couldn’t help but want Zuko to stay with her. 

She didn’t want Zuko to keep hurting. She needed to do something. So, Azula forced herself to calm down and croaked “Help!!” to help her brother alerting someone who might pass by.

* * *

“Zuko and Azula haven’t come back yet.” Ursa said urgently when the herd of wooly pigs entered their farm. Ozai was behind the herd, making sure none of them strayed.

“It’s almost lunch time.” He looked up to the Sun..

“I know. I am really worried.” Ursa said, eyeing Ozai locking the pens.

“They went to gather firewood, right?”

“Yes.”

Ozai nodded. “They must be on the foot of the mountain then.” He said. He then picked the thickest branch he could find on the ground. “Those brats got this coming.” 

Ozai then walked out quickly from their yard, looking for the kids whom he thought were just forgetting time while playing.

“Don’t be too hard on them!” Ursa called back. Ozai waved his hand, signalling an ‘I heard you but I don’t promise anything.’

* * *

“Did you see them?”

Chit Sang looked up from the door of his bar. “I heard them in the morning. Your brats are never quiet, even when they just walk.” He chuckled. “They went to the foot of the mountain.” He said before laughing as he saw the thick branch in Ozai’s hand.

“You didn’t hear them coming back from it?” Ozai asked again. A sliver of worry laced his voice now.

“No, I would know if they did.” Chit Sang said, still with humor in his voice. However he realized that the Sun had been tall for a while now and it was unusual for the kids to not be back by then. “Do you need help?”

“It’s fine. I’ll find them. It’s daylight.” Ozai said before nodding his thanks.

* * *

The thick branch in his hand served as an anchor for Ozai instead of a punishing tool for his too adventurous kids by now. He had combed the foot of the mountain, all the while calling Zuko and Azula. But he couldn’t find either of them. Ursa would have gotten him if they came back home.

Ozai looked upward to the mountain. He didn’t like this one bit.

* * *

The moment Ozai heard hoarse calls for help from a familiar voice, nothing else mattered. He ascended as quickly as his feet could take him. When he finally saw Zuko, he called him back. And the 9 year old boy, who looked strong one second ago, broke down then and there. He cried like never before, calling Ozai and pointing to the pile of rocks. 

Ozai’s heart dropped at what he saw next.

Azula was under the pile. She cried just as hard as her brother upon seeing him. Ozai tried to get the rocks away but they wouldn't budge. He was also afraid that they would collapse and crush Azula instead.

“Zuko, I need you to go to Chit Sang’s bar. Tell him to bring as many men he can find now. And lead them here.” He said. Ozai didn’t hear his own voice tremble. None of them noticed.

“I can’t leave her alone!” Zuko cried out coarsely. His voice, Oh God, what was wrong with his voice?

“I am staying with her. She won’t be alone.” He assured the boy. Ozai saw those teary eyes shifted to Azula. Azula nodded at the boy at the same time she squeezed Ozai’s hand.

“I will not let anything happen to her. And  _ please _ be careful on your way down.” Ozai emphasized his ‘please’. And Zuko nodded grimly at that. Their father never said please. That was their mom’s choice of words.

* * *

Ursa had been pacing back and forth by the gate of their house. He watched worriedly when a young man ran past her to the healing cottage. Ursa opened the gate to see people were also out of their houses and yards in curiosity. The young man looked panicked, and that brought a foreboding feeling to all the villagers presented, including Ursa. What happened?

Their answer came in the form of Ozai walking briskly toward the healing cottage. Men were rushing behind and before him, telling villagers to open a path for them. Azula was in his hold, crying.

No....

Ursa felt like she skipped a heartbeat seeing that. Her feet brought her quickly to Ozai. 

“What happened? My baby! What happened?!” She demanded. Panic beyond reason. Oh God, why were there such big bruises on Azula’s calves and feet?

Ozai didn’t answer her immediately. Instead he stopped for a moment and handed Zuko’s hand to hers. Ursa blinked, she didn’t notice Zuko was also with Ozai. Her surprise didn’t last long as she held Zuko’s hand as soon as he touched her. 

“Hold Zuko first. Azula will be okay.” Ozai said before, this time, running to the healing cottage. Ursa urged Zuko to jog with her to the cottage as well.

“Mommy, will Azula be okay?” Zuko asked. His voice had never been that raspy. Ursa felt her heart wrenched hearing her son’s voice. 

“She will be okay, Sweetheart.” She said, to herself too. She picked her pace. Zuko also needed some healing.

* * *

Azula stared at her feet. They were bandaged to make sure the herb paste stayed. They made Azula look like she was wearing white boots all the time. The villagers sighed in relief collectively when the healer said that her feet would heal well, that there was no lasting damage to her feet. 

Although, there wouldn’t be firebending training for her for a while.

Azula then looked to the side, where the door to their common room was opened. Her mother was pouring herbal brew for Zuko. He damaged his voice with the screaming he did so the healer prescribed him herbal drink to soothe his throat.

Azula’s eyebrows furrowed. Her brother hurted because of her. Because she was curious about the mountain. A childish curiosity that cost them a lot. She could also feel the mental and emotional exhaustion from both of their parents. They were glad that Azula and Zuko were okay, or as okay as they could get at the moment. But the panic and worry still thrummed in their veins. It might take the whole night to get fully calmed down for the adults.

Azula felt so bad. This was the first time she ever felt bad for other people. She hated this feeling. Her chest and throat suddenly felt tight, she felt like they were crushed. 

The helplessness, the fear, the worry for her brother’s voice… the guilt for causing so much trouble for her family, all came back to her.

Azula flinched when a hand softly cupped her face and gathered her into a warm embrace. And Azula choked a sob. She didn’t even realize that tears were once again streamed down her face.

“Everything’s okay now.” Her mother said softly.

Azula snuggled to her mother’s chest, wiping her tears but they kept on coming, rendering her action useless. She sobbed. “I-I am going to be-be strong.” She said. “So-so this will n-not happen ag-again.” She said brokenly.

Zuko hugged her from behind. He knew that was the closest sorry anyone could get from Azula.

“Oh, Azula, that was an accident. There was nothing you could do. No matter how strong someone is, how prepared they are, accidents can still find their way.” Ursa said softly but her eyes were stern to shut her husband up when he opened his mouth. She knew what he was about to say: ‘However, you can avoid this altogether by not going to the mountain like what the elders warned us all this time.’

Sure, there would be time for that. But not now.

They stayed like that for a very long time. The last thing Azula remembered that night was a small squeeze on her dress pajama and a heavy dip in the bed followed by a caress to her head from a bigger hand than her mother’s.

* * *

The first thing they did when Azula could walk on her own were going to Elder Kuzon’s house. Zuko and Azula were seated in front of the centenarian. Both looked sheepish as they heard again how the mountain was dangerous as it housed a powerful and vengeful spirit. A few smaller children were also present, mostly ushered by their parents.

For a whole week after that, they got affectionate scolds now and then from the villagers. When they bought produces for their Mom, when they brought some tools to be repaired for their Dad, and even when they went to play with their friends, adults would always have something to say to them.

_ This village was full of nagging old people _ , Azula thought.

And finally, when she could continue her long-waited firebending training, Azula showed a determination she had never shown before. His father was proud, of course.

She would be the strongest firebender in her lifetime so she could protect her family. She wouldn’t let an accident like that happen again. She wouldn’t let her family get hurt, get upset, especially not because of her. She would be strong, and smart, so she can stop accidents to find their way to hurt those she wanted to protect.

Unfortunately, four years later, fate proved her helpless against its wicked plan. Her mother’s words rang loud in her head,  _ “No matter how strong someone is, how prepared they are, accidents can still find their way.” _

She could do nothing but screamed for his father to stop attacking as she helplessly propped Zuko’s upper body in her lap. A third of his face was burnt.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been forever since everyone came to an unanimous agreement that Zuko was the most soft-hearted person in their family. Ursa came close, but… she had her moments. Azula and Ozai didn’t even make it to the list. Iroh would have beaten Ursa in the imaginary list if only Child and Teenaged Ozais didn’t swear of his brotherly smacks. Lu Ten hovered all over the place, sometimes superior to Ursa, sometimes nowhere in the list like Ozai and Azula.

A twelve-year old Zuko once rushed to Ursa, cradling a hurting turtle duck chick in his arms. A boy Zuko’s age would want to look tough, but Zuko didn’t care about looking tough when he brought the chick home. He didn’t care if later Chan would mock him. The chick was hurting and he would help the chick.

Ursa showed him how to tend to the animal’s wound. And weeks later, the chick was healthy again and wandered around their farm, making it its home. Months later Ozai came home with a male turtle duck to accompany the lone female turtle duck Zuko brought. The boy thanked him with those bright eyes and smile.

Ursa smiled teasingly at Ozai. “You can be soft too.”

Ozai raised one eyebrow before leaned down to her ear. “This way we can breed them. We can eat and sell them in the future.” He whispered, then quickly added, “Don’t tell Zuko.”

Ursa narrowed her eyes but didn’t say anything. Food and money were important after all, she approved.

So, it was no surprise when Zuko saw a pitiful man by the lake, with his pathetic stick trying to spear the fish there, he approached him. The man looked like he wanted to hit him with the stick before Zuko offered him his snacks. Lucky that his Mom always provided him and Azula snacks and water during their search for firewood.

Speaking of Azula, she ditched her responsibility to go with Ty Lee and Mai.

And what was it with men and sticks? Was there a secret stick art adults obliged to know? Did Zuko also have to master this art?

“Thanks, Kid.” The man said and that snapped him out of his wonder. Zuko replied with a nod. He knew that the snacks wouldn’t be filling but it ought to be something.

“What are you doing here?” Zuko asked. The man was clad in a uniform, so he must be a soldier somewhere.

“I am a United Troop soldier, well, was.” He said. “My superior disagreed with a plan I came up with, and he kicked me out.”

Zuko frowned. “That’s unfair.”

The man pointed his finger to Zuko, pleased that the boy understood him. “Right?”

“Yes, just because you guys disagree on something doesn’t mean they can kick you out just because they can.” Zuko said.

The man nodded. “You are absolutely correct. Thank you for understanding, Boy.”

Zuko smiled shyly as he scratched the back of his head. Compliments from his father were hard to come by so it was nice when a man complimented him. “Then, what will you do from now? Um, Sir?”

“Zhao, just call me Zhao. And I don’t have anything in mind in particular. I want to go back to my village temporarily but it’s a shame coming home like this.” The man sighed.

“I see.” Zuko then looked down toward the ground. He blinked several times, thinking. “Our village is close. If you plan to stay for a short while, I believe you’ll find a place there.”

The man looked at him and seemed to be contemplating Zuko’s suggestion. He then nodded grimly. “I can do that.” Then added quietly. “If there are enough men, maybe I can put my plan into motion too. I will still need to train them but I am willing to wait.”

“You want to try your plan without the help of the troop?” Zuko cocked his head. 

Zhao nodded. “My general showed me clearly that my plan will not be welcomed. I have to find my own way.” He then added quickly, leaned down as if wanting to force understanding and belief in Zuko of his plan. “This plan, if successful, will rid waterbenders of their power.”

Zuko’s eyes widened.

“Yes, Kid. We will all be free.” Zhao said.

“Why doesn’t your general agree with this—“ Zuko cut himself off.

A general, Zuko knew a general. Maybe Uncle Iroh could help Zhao with his plan. He knew Uncle Iroh was strong even among the generals. His voice ought to weigh a lot within the troops. He would be a great help.

“I know a general, maybe he can help you!” Zuko exclaimed excitedly. Zhao’s wide eyes didn’t register to him with his excitement. “General Iroh, have you heard his name?”

There was a flash of recognition and something that Zuko couldn’t really tell flashed briefly on Zhao’s expression. “General Iroh, the Dragon of The West. Of course I know him.” 

“He is my uncle. It’s going to be easy for me and my family to reach him!”

Zhao smiled. A very wide smile that brought unease in Zuko’s gut. The man didn’t say anything for a while. Just stared intensely at him. Zuko felt the hair at the back of his neck raised as his discomfort turned to alarm all over his body.

“So, you are General Iroh’s nephew?” Zhao asked slowly. His smile looked… menacing.

“Yes.” Zuko answered quietly. His body tensed, feeling something was about to come to him,

Zhao's jaws tensed before the man shot him with a strong burst of fire.

* * *

“There you are!”

Azula spun around in surprise hearing her father’s angry voice. A stick was in his hand. The twitches in his eyes told her that he was really angry. Not the ‘I am angry at you so your Mom won’t be angry at me.’

“Do you know what time it is?” Her father asked as he beckoned Azula with his stick to stand in front of him.

Azula looked up to the Sun. Her lips then set in a thin line. She didn’t realize that she had been playing that long with her friends.

Well, don’t blame her. Zuko should just pass where she was and she could tag along going home. But he didn’t. He ought to go around the village to their home and snitch her to her parents.

Azula miscalculated. She thought Zuko would never do that. 

“Your mother is worried sick.” Ozai said as he hit the girl at her clothed calves. It didn’t sting as hard as the sound made it like.

“I am sorry, Father.” Azula apologized. While her friends, they shuffled on their feet behind her. It was always like this. Whenever one of their parents came and got angry, they would just huddle together somewhere around. She just hoped Chan would not say anything stupid. He liked to impress the adults.

“You better remember that.” Ozai said with finality in his voice. He then looked around. “Where is he?” He asked, demonstrating what he intended to do to his oldest child with a swish of his stick.

Azula blinked and finally looked up to meet his eyes. “Zuko is not home?”

“No, he is not.” Ozai snapped. But then, as if on a cue, the father and daughter locked eyes and there was a fleeting worry reflected from each other’s eyes.

“Fire!” Kei Lo suddenly exclaimed. Everyone looked at him and turned to where his hand was pointing.

Smoke had started in an area near the lake.

“We have to extinguish the fire.” Ozai said, stick thrown aside. He then jogged to the smoke direction. “Azula, we need to control the fire— but stay behind me. You all alert the villagers and ask for firebenders to come.”

“Yessir.” Only Chan answered but all of them, even Mai, started running toward the village.

* * *

They ran toward the smoke. It seemed that the fire indeed happened near the lake. That would be fortunate as nonbender would be able to help too, somehow. They just had to find the way.

From afar, in the middle of the fire, Ozai saw two figures. The bigger figure was attacking and chasing the smaller figure. Fires were thrown here and there from both of them but it was clear that the bigger person had the upper hand. Ozai sensed a familiar foreboding feeling in his stomach. The feeling when he saw Azula under the pile of rocks four years ago.

_ Where is Zuko? _

So Ozai ran faster. Azula called him to wait for her.  _ “You told me to stay behind you!”  _ But he didn’t hear.

The smaller figure fell on the ground.

And it seemed like everything went to stand still, when the bigger figure grabbed the smaller’ face, and lit his hand on fire.

A scream so loud, filled with agony, echoed through the forest.

Ozai felt his heart stopped at the same time he saw red.

“Zuko?!” Azula called scaredly upon recognizing the scream.

Ozai didn’t even realize himself as he rocketed through the air, flames from his feet full throttled. He hit the man on the face. Cracking sound of bones didn’t satisfy him.

* * *

“Fuck!” Zhao spit out a tooth as he caressed his jaw. “Who the fu—“ he couldn’t finish his sentence when a pillar of fire hit him. He managed to control it but it still licked him now and then. And it didn’t stop coming. So he leapt away from the flame course.

Zhao looked back at the damage the fire caused. The trees and the ground were charred and some parts were glowing into embers. He then looked toward the man. Flames enveloped his arms. His familiar golden eyes were looking for his blood.

“What have you done to my child?!” The man roared before attacking him brutally.

Zhao smirked, knowing the man is the boy’s father  _ and _ Iroh’s brother. Jackpot! He could hurt Iroh more by hurting two of his precious family!

Stupid of Zhao to assume that The Dragon of the West would leave his little brother untrained.

* * *

Azula’s hands trembled as she kneeled beside her brother and reached for the back of his head. Her pulse thumped loudly in her ears. She released a shuddering breath when she got a closer look on Zuko’s face.

“Zuko?” She called softly. “Zuko?” She tried louder but the only responses she got was labored breaths and weak whimpers.

The burn looked painful. Azula gathered her brother’s torso in her lap and tried to shake him. She could smell his burnt flesh. It didn’t disgust her but it fueled her panic. “Zuko, can you hear me?”

Her brother still didn’t respond to her. It even looked like she was about to lose him. Zuko needed a healer immediately. 

“Father!” Azula yelled to her father’s general direction. Flames bursted now and then over there. Her face felt hot. “Father! Stop! We need to get Zuko to the healer! I—I can’t do it alone!”

When finally Azula got a glimpse of her father’s face, she knew that he lost it. He was all to get the man drawing his last breath.

Azula agreed with her father’s decision with all of her heart. But Zuko should be their priority.

* * *

How could this happen? Iroh’s brother should be just a simple villager. How could he best him like this? 

Zhao was a prideful man but he acknowledged that the man had the upper hand in this fight. His muscles were cramped now and then and they were getting sore. He could only evade the man’s powerful attack but couldn’t find an opening to attack back. He was pushed back and fear began to settle. He didn’t want to die yet. He still had something to achieve! He still had to make history!

Zhao fell and felt his heart sunk as he could only defend himself from the flame. He underestimated the man’s ability and now was paying the price. This man could easily be among the generals’ level! What was he doing wasting his potential here?

The flame was getting stronger and hotter. The man was getting closer and Zhao for once prayed to Agni for his life.

And suddenly, the flame stopped coming. Zhao saw without registering it completely how a little girl stood in front of the man. She was crying and yelling at the same time. The man’s glare morphed into panic and they rushed away. Leaving him alone. Just like that.

Zhao’s shoulders sagged. They left him on the ground, pathetically. Zhao couldn’t care less with how undignified he looked. He lived, and that was what mattered. He should leave. They might come back with more people.

But for now, Zhao sat to gather himself and rest after the near death experience. He smiled, imagining the look on Iroh’s face after he knew what Zhao did to his nephew. Served that guy right!

* * *

All the villagers that Azula saw around the healing cottage were either crying or expressing their sorry one way or another. Her Mom was devastated, biting into her lower lip to stop her cries so the healer could focus on Zuko. Her Father was silent and his eyes unseeing. Azula sat near the window of Zuko’s treatment room and that how she was able to take Chan’s offered hand for comfort. Later she also found out that the men swept the forest for Zhao. Clearly intended to kill the man on the spot. Good thing they didn’t find him. Uncle Iroh said that he wasn’t sure they could take him on without her father. Zhao was notorious for his lack of restraint while the villagers cared deeply for their forest. They wouldn’t be able to fight to their best.

They brought Zuko home two months later. And even then he needed treatment still. Their mother was readily nursing him back to health. 

While their father, something changed in him. Azula caught him stopped in the middle of giving the pigs food as well as when he sharpened his knives. He didn’t eat as much and couldn’t look at Zuko. Azula felt anger simmered in her heart at that. Thinking that her father was disgusted with the scar on Zuko’s face. How could he?

But then, one night she woke up to a shadowy figure near Zuko’s bed in the bedroom she shared with her brother. The shadow loomed on Zuko, its hand was carefully placed on her brother’s head. It was a quiet night so Azula could pick shuddered breaths from the darkened figure. She closed her eyes, letting the shadow have his moment with Zuko. She believed it to be a dream that the shadow whisper-chanted  _ I am sorry,  _ and _ I wasn’t fast enough _ , and  _ if only I could take your pain _ . But the shadow proved her wrong when he caressed Azula’s head on his way out and whispered to himself:  _ I failed both of you. _

A month later Uncle Iroh and Cousin Lu Ten visited. Azula never liked the smothering hugs her uncle tended to give, but the moment Azula saw them walked from the gate of their farm, Azula threw her rake away. She ran and hugged the man. Everything would be right now. Uncle Iroh could make things back to how it was. She believed it.

It did seem that things were starting to go back to how it was. Zuko, still in bed, talked more these days too as his body got better and he could stay awake longer. With Uncle Iroh’s stock of stories, everything felt lively again.

Although, Azula noticed how her father would disappear in the middle of the stories. And how her mother would follow minutes later.

* * *

Azula held her breath when one morning Zuko walked out of the house with his working clothes. He looked extremely pale, his forehead also started to look wet with cold sweat. The scar on his face still looked red, too fresh for Azula’s liking. But the smile on his face, the twinkle in his eyes, screamed excitement. 

“I think I can help around now.” Zuko said. His eyes looked expectantly to all the people in the yard. Cousin Lu Ten wiped his face with the small towel around his neck while Uncle Iroh smiled but didn’t say anything. Azula waited for him to say something but nothing came out.

She then looked to her father and he had never looked as clueless as he was then. She looked back to Zuko and he was staring at their father, waiting for him to assign any task.

When he spoke, his voice was strangely whispery. “You can help Azula raking the leaves.”

Zuko nodded, eyes slightly disoriented. “I can do that.”

Her father watched silently as Zuko took a rake and came to Azula’s side. Zuko started raking the leaves as best as he could but everyone could tell he was still weak. Azula looked back to her father and he looked pitiful and lonely there. His stance was both tense and weak. Like he wanted to do something but he didn’t have the power, yet at the same time strongly stopped himself from doing it. 

Feeling an unfamiliar spark of sympathy, Azula looked to Cousin Lu Ten, who then looked to Uncle Iroh.

Uncle Iroh rolled his eyes. “This is why Ursa wrote to me, huh?” Azula raised an eyebrow at that while following the man approaching her father. 

“What—“ Her father stopped himself as he was dragged toward Zuko. And without another word, Uncle Iroh took the rake from Zuko’s hand, tossed it aside, and hugged him gently with one arm while his other arm roughhousing father into a group hug. It was quite a spectacle.

“I am so glad that you are feeling better and on your feet.” Uncle Iroh said. Azula had a feeling he wasn’t only talking for himself.

Father’s arm slowly went to Zuko’s head. The movement was both gentle and firm. “You fool. You utter fool, Zuko. You know better than enggaging a stranger in the fuckin’ woods.” Her father said. 

“Let me translate it.” Uncle Iroh said. “I love you so much, Son. It hurts seeing you in pain. Please be more careful from now on.”

“Shut up, Iroh.” Father snapped. But his voice sounded half-choked.

Zuko said something but it was muffled as he was trapped in the group hug with two grown ups. Azula remembered he was saying something like promise not to make them worried again or thank you or whatever.

Mother suddenly appeared from behind her, grasped her hand, and she  _ bounced _ to the trio with her. Azula looked horrified when her mother secured her into the group hug as well. She could see Cousin Lu Ten looking for a space before going for the hug too.

No… no… they were all sweaty oh Agni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys and hope you like the new chapter! You can give me power to write the next update with comments *winksaggressively*


End file.
